A Young Gift At Heart
by Mike The Red Engine
Summary: This is my first TUGS story ever, so no negativity or you will be blocked. A young Were-Cat/Wolf Human Hybrid named Wolf finds a young newborn, but not just any newborn, a newborn tug. Will Wolf have the courage to accept responsibility at a young age to care for this tug or will he have to sacrifice a chance to become a good father figure.
1. Chapter 1

A Young Gift At Heart

A/N: I just want to say something, the appearance of the baby belongs to a fellow FanFiction author by the name of FantasyNerd306, so do not ask if you can use it, I don't own it.

Wolf walked down the dark lonely street near the Big Ben in London as the light showers poured down on him in the cold winter.

It was a slightly cold winter in London England, and christmas was right around the corner as well.

Despite being at the age of 15, Wolf had to fend for himself due to his parents dying from an illness when he was around the ages of 2-3.

It wasn't fun for Wolf to learn and do things on his own, but he perserveared along the way by being sneaky and spying on schools, learning about new sorts of entertainment that were released.

Christmas & Valentines Day were holidays hated because he had no one to spend it with.

Wolf was nearing a all night corner store to buy a beverage when the faint sound of a baby whimpering caught his sharp hearing.

"What is... IS THAT A BABY!" Wolf hollered in his light Scottish accent, not loud enough for others to hear but pretty loud.

Wolf followed the sound of the baby's whimpers to an alley with one small light barely enough to cover the whole length of the short passageway.

When he found the the source of the sound, he found a small cardboard box with baby lightly moving under a small brown blanket. He slowly moved his toward the box inch by inch and was cautious too, who knows if this could have been a prank or if this was serious.

Wolf finally reached the small box and slowly pulled the blanket off of the baby and to his amazement, his eyes were as wide as saucers at first but slowly were in awe as he saw how cute the infant was.

The infant had small blue eyes, short light brown hair under a white fishing hat she wore, she was not like a human, in fact she was a newborn tug. She had a small hull for a belly and cute face too.

"Hi there wee one, what are you doing out in the cold?" Wolf cooed her softly while gently tickling her.

Wolf had never had any type of contact with any pet or other human/hybrid like himself, so this was something very modern for him. He didn't want to keep strolling by and feel regretful for not even caring for the small infant tug. He wanted to care for her but **at 15** , that sounded off on the deep end. So Wolf was at a crossroad at that exact moment, will he have the courage and responsibilty to care for this newborn tug at such a young age and raise her as his own or not have the small lick of sense to report this to Metropolitan Police Service.

But who would listen to a 15 year old Were-Cat/Wolf Human Hyrbid like himself, besides the newborn would be in better hands than in the hands of The Mets. So he plucked up courage, took a deep breath and cooed her once more.

"I'm gonna take care of you wee lass, would you like that?" Cooeing her once more, the newborn giggled in his arms. "I'm gonna call you... Hailey" Hailey giggled once again, knowing that she was found and know going to be looked after.

Wolf felt happy, knowing that he has a little one to take care of, plus alot of stuff to teach her when she's the right age. But the problem was, how would he be able to support her if he was only 15...

A/N I hope you liked this, this is my first story for TUGS plus using a nice appearance for Hailey and Wolf. BTW these are my OC's, so you can use them for your TUGS stories, just please ask me first before using them otherwise don't them at all. I will write this as long as I can get some good feedback. Until then, Have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

A Young Gift At Heart Chapter 2

Wolf had made a exceptional but exciting moment in his whole 15 years of living. He was now caring for an newborn, sure it was going to be challenging like getting proper baby nourishments and whatnot but he needed to start somewhere. He knew explaining the whole situation truthfully would lead to the Mets getting involved, and probably a big scare for the city of London if they found out Haileys appearance too.

So Wolf would make up a lie and say that his mother had another baby and given his cash to go buy baby formula at the local shop. He had found scraps of money along the way of his journey alone, the scraps of pound sterling and such wasn't much at all but he at least found something. Heck he was even lucky to find £100 one time and kept it hidden for big emergencies, but never found the right oppertunities to use that money.

Wolf was walking back to his little loft no one ever knew he was staying at, it wasn't like a 3 bedroom loft but for pete's sakes it was something wasn't it. It was 435 sq. ft and had right furniture, kitchen appliances, and even a TV.

"This is yer new home Hailey" Wolf cooed her as he introduce her new home to rest and be raised in. "Hom" Hailey's first word slipped out as a lone tear dropped down Wolf's fur and cheek. He had just brought a newborn into his home from the cold and damp streets of London and now she had spoken her first words.

Wolf shuffled over to his couch and set Hailey down as he went to get into fresh clothes from his small drawer. He had always wanted to raise a little one of his own, but that would have been with the love of his life and married, but he couldn't have just left Hailey in the cold weather.

"Are ye hungry wee one?" Wolf asked curiously. "Da" Hailey adorably squeaked out. Wolf was about to cry tears of joy right at that moment, it was amazing that a newborn already can speak, not full complete sentences but it's a start.

Wolf had fetched some milk he had got the night before and poured some in a small bowl to heat up for her. It may not have been baby formula but the shops to get baby formula were closed and he was in no mood to go out in the cold again nor risking the chance of someone seeing Haileys appearance either.

After an hour of feeding Hailey, she was yawning and fast asleep. Wolf was about ready to meet the sandman himself, he got a blanket and pillow he kept in a storage tote and made his sleeping quarters on the floor while he gave his little one the couch, normally where he would be sleeping. He had the smallest grin on his face knowing he made the right choice with this decision.


	3. Chapter 3

A Young Gift At Heart Chapter 3

 **A/N: I do not own TUGS whatsoever, I only own these my OC's and the curse for Hailey belongs to FantasyNerd306. Please check her stories out if you haven't already, she can certainly write! Anywho, HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

Wolf had woken due to Hailey's sudden crying, he groaned and gotten up to see what she was crying about. Wolf saw that she wanted to be snuggled next to and couldn't help but smile. He gathered his blanket and pillow and decided to make himself comfortable on the couch with his Hailey on his shirtless chest.

He glanced over to his pocketwatch on the coffee table and checked the time, he had gotten back at 1 am and been asleep for 3 hours already. He only been wandering the streets because he wanted to get his favorite juice from the 24/7 supermarket he always went to. He had forgotten about his juice, but decided to get more when the sun rose.

He had fallen back with asleep with so many positive thoughts rolling through his head, but simultaneously there were negative thoughts as well. Wolf was going to do whatever it takes to keep his little one safe from danger and such. As he was plotting his justice for Hailey's safety, his stomache was growling like a motorbike purring on new oil.

"Ahh, ah dinnae wantae git up juist tae feed mah cravings!" Wolf exclaimed carefully not to wake Hailey. He decided throw on his clothes from earlier, wrap Hailey up snuggly in a small blanket and take her with him to get some baby food at Brick Lane Market down the street. It wasn't the most gourmet type of baby food but it wasn't expensive either.

After a 5 minute walk down the stoned road towards the Brick Lane Market where he had been going to for years ever since he found money and the loft. He walked in carefully not to wake her and draw anyone attention, no one even knew about his appearance much.

He walked towards the baby food section and picket out a couple jars of apple & blueberry baby food. He also picked out a sodapop for himself since it had been a while since he had one.

"Dada" Hailey blurted lightly. "Shh, thare thare wee yin" Wolf cooed her gently, trying not to gather attention whatsoever. However a man in a long brown overcoat and nerdy looking glasses who looked in his late 20's heard Hailey and wanted to compliment on how cute she sounded to Wolf but notice in a quick scan he noticed Wolf's appearance.

However like some people would scream bloody murder and try to call the Mets, he seemed amazed and calm at his appearance. He calmly walked over to him and try to start up a conversation while Wolf was cooeing Hailey.

Wolf's ear twitched when he heard an unfamiliar voice, and was ready to defend himself at whatever the cost was. The hybrid blood was coursing through his veins and that made Wolf snarl as a warning for the man to step back.

"Whoa son, I'm a friendly. My name is Peter Williams and I'm a Scientist at Peter's Laboratory and I am fascinated by your appearance...

 **A/N: Duh duh duh! What do you think will happen next, find out next chapter. Please leave me feedback and I shall upload the next chapter soon. Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Young Gift At Heart Chapter 4

 **A/N: I still don't own TUGS. I only own the OC's and that's it. And the credit for the curse still goes to FantasyNerd306. Anyway, please enjoy and see ya later!**

Wolf had lowered his guard and taken a few seconds to think of what the scientist had just said to him.

"Yer... fascinated by my... appearance?" Wolf said flabbergasted, not really sure what to say besides that.

"Yes mate. I have been trying to find that perfect human like creature to study and find out what causes their appearance. And I have struck gold this exact moment!" Peter said astounded.

"Weel ah wis born this wey, aye. Bit ah juist wantae bide a normal life, ah mean a'm a were cat/wolf human hybrid tae be perfectly frank." Wolf said but in a hushed voice that only Peter could hear and no one else.

"I understand, but I would love to just take a couple hours to observe you and your little one to see what the exact cause of your appearances are. If you are ok with that honestly." Peter said concernedly.

Wolf was really making sure the gears in his head were working properly. He didn't want to have his little one in danger of some scientist. But he knew the curse he had was unsolvable, he just didn't want to tell the scientist.

"Ah suppose. Bit anythin' happens tae hailey 'n' yer in fur a world o' hurt peter, juist giein' ye a heids up." Wolf said threateningly.

"Perfectly understood" Peter nodded. "Cmon, I'll buy your groceries for you then take you to the lab to start the research." Wolf wasn't so sure, he wanted to go back to his loft and sleep but, he wanted to also see what curse Hailey had.

After buying the groceries, they started towards the lab. The distance was a couple kilometers away from his loft and the corner store, so Peter decided to drive Wolf and Hailey to the lab to start the research. But little did Peter know, Wolf knew that his curse couldn't be solved whatsoever, but Hailey's was another story...

 **A/N: What do you think'll happen? Find out next time. Also FYI the translation for Wolf is from a Scottish Slang translation so if you don't know what it means, look on , convert it the best you can then you shall find out. Anyway, I shall see you guys in the next one!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Young Gift At Heart Chapter 5

 **A/N: Nope, still don't own TUGS. Everything about TUGS belongs to it's rightful owners, I only own Wolf & Hailey, the curse belongs to FantasyNerd306. Also this has a little bit of cursing. Anyway onto the story!**

The drive to the lab was kind of awkward, even though Peter had tried to break the silence with a couple questions, Wolf wasn't so sure about the whole thing. But Peter wanted to see how Wolf and Hailey got their curses.

"Dada" Hailey spoke sweetly to Wolf as he smiled and cooed her. Peter was shocked but couldn't think of a good question to ask since he was too flabbergasted by the word that came out of her wee mouth.

"How is... she speaking already? Peter exclaimed to Wolf, who was in no mood to talk since he still did not trust the scientist one bit. "She haes bin speaking lik' this sin yesterday!" Wolf spat back to the scientist, but in a ticked mood.

"This is important for my..." Peter curiously said until Wolf snarled loudly that made Peter cower in fear towards the door.

"Look peter, tis 6:30 in th'mornin'! am' tired, 'n' a'm wantin' tae git this shite ower wi'! okay!" Wolf hollered so loud that Hailey almost woke up. Wolf was now snarling and ready to pounce the scared scientist for all of his nonsense.

"Of... of course" Peter squeaked out quickly and started to park his car in the car park. They were now walking through the lab doors, the warm air hit Wolf's fur and made him feel better. Wolf still had a distinct feeling this was a bad idea, but he wanted to show the eager nerdy scientist that his curse is unsolvable.

"Alrighty, follow me this way towards the biochemical lab and we can take DNA samples from you and your little one. By the way, I didn't catch your name at the mini market."

"Wolf. My name is Wolf" He said plainly but agitated. "Are you sure it's your name or you just pulling my..." Before he could answer, Wolf had grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat and put him in a choke hold with his claws barely nicking his neck. "Ah told ye, a'm in na mood tae have a normal mornin' chat wi' a nerdy looking scientist numpty lik' ye. Especially this earlie, a'm waantin' tae git this ower wi', git hailey back hame, feed her 'n' git some fairn in mah system as well." Wolf was growling so loud that he almost got Peter's colleagues attention, and that was not a good move, especially if he wanted to keep his and Hailey's appearances safe.

Peter was quivering by the 15 year old hybrids scary behaviour. But he knew Wolf wanted to keep his and Hailey's appearance from making the top news of London. So he said no more and just waited for Wolf to calm down.

"I'm sorry Wolf, I just need to know your name and such so I privately document it for my research." Peter said bluntly but with a wave of shock in his tone. Wolf nodded and let him go, hoping to get the scenario over with.

Peter cleared his throat and fixed his attire before getting ready to start. "If you would kindly have a seat here in the chair we can get this over with and send you and your little one on your way." Peter said still sounding uneven from Wolf's recent verbal outburst.

He reached into his medical drawer and pick out some cotton swabs for collection oral samples. "Open wide for me please" Peter stated calmly. Wolf did so and felt an uneasy texture stick go around his gums and inside his oral cavity. Peter looked at the swab, satisfied with the amount of saliva and sent it in a plastic tube ready for him to look on his computer for the results.

Wolf had a feeling he was going to be in the lab for a while, but in the back of his mind, he was glad Hailey stayed quiet and just slipped in and out of her nap. He wanted to get some food in him but he wanted to shut the nerdy scientist up and bail like their was no tomorrow, but he wanted to see the look on Peter's face as soon as he found out the results...

 **A/N: What do you think'll happen? I guess you have to wait, but don't worry it shall get better. And if your wondering how tall the 2 are, Peter is almost 6'0 and Wolf is 5'10, so he can reach up to Peter and pretty much hurt him if Peter hurt Hailey in anyway shape or form. But who knows, maybe that'll happen besides this or not. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I shall see you guys in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I still don't own nothing about TUGS, only the OC's I created. Now without further or do, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

Wolf was waiting patiently for the whole DNA scenario to be overwith so he can grab Hailey and go home. His ears perked up when he heard the computer beep for analysis. Peter was shocked and disapointed when he saw the details for Wolf's curse, it came up unknown. Wolf had known his curse was unknown since he was little and he was just waiting for the right moment to rub it in the doctors face.

Peter then looked at Wolf who had a very smug grin on his face. He raised an eyebrow and questioned Wolf. "What's with that smug look?" Peter asked disapleasingly to Wolf, who started to chuckle. "Ah knew fur many years mah curse wis unsolvable, ah just wanted to see th' look oan yer face." Peter couldn't believe his ears, he thought he was getting somewhere in his line of work, but it was now a huge fail.

"What about your little one?" Peter asked sincerely. Wolf's eyes then shot as wide as a deer caught in the headlights. He still didn't want Hailey to get involved, but he was also curious to see what curse she had and if it was solvable or not. "Ah suppose. But mark mah words Peter laddie, nae one scratch on her or else." Wolf said as his claws shot out in a threatening way. Peter then nodded as he grabbed a cotton swab to get yet another oral sample from Hailey.

Right on cue, Hailey had woken up was wanting Wolf to feed her. And good thing for Peter some saliva from Hailey's slumber was on her chin. He swiveled the cotton swab on her chin to collect DNA for the last analysis check. "I sure hope we find out what she is." Peter said camly. "Aye" Wolf agreed softly. As Peter sent the sample through the computer, he was biting his lip anxiously to see what the results were. For years he was waiting for the perfect human like creature to study, but he wasn't giving up hope just yet.

As soon as he heard the computer beep for the second time with the results, Peter prayed under his breath to see what Hailey was. As for Wolf, he was also anxious but worried. The screen read Switcher Tug/Cat Hybrid with health percentages reading perfectly normal for her. "Och thank god" Wolf exclaimed softly as he exhaled with relief. Peter just looked at the screen as he was in so much shock he almost fell back with a tremendous amount of force. As Peter realized he was about to fall, he caught his footing and took a second to think about the results he just saw. Wolf saw the whole thing at the corner of his eye, but took no notice. Peter was a rather nerdy looking scientist that wanted to rub his nose in other peoples business, especially when it came to extraordinary projects or test subjects. Wolf walked towards the scientist and gave him a cocky look.

"Ah knew this wid happen, so ah think ah overstayed mah welcome here. Ah will be on mah wey now." Wolf chuckled silently and grabbed Hailey as he put his hoodie on and kept her hidden from bystanders. He was all glad this was over with, he did feel a bit of guilt in the back of his mind, but it was 9 am and he was tired and hungry. While Peter was standing against the table just thinking what just happened and how a Tug Switcher could be cross lines as a hybrid with a cat. He wanted to go ask Wolf how is it possible but he didn't want to anger Wolf into a physical pit of rage again... or come close to having a nice scar on his pale neck from the teens claws either.

Wolf was cooeing Hailey as he walked toward the direction of his loft. "Can ye believe that numpty scientist hailey lassie, trying to figure oot our curses. "Ya" Hailey said adorably. Wolf was on the verge on crying tears of joy as he enjoyed now taking adult reponsibilites into his 15 year old paws and taking care of an infant. "Urr ye hungery lassie?" Wolf asked gently. He then heard Haileys belly rumble as she then giggled of excitement. "Ah will tak' that as a aye!" Wolf announcement excitedly as he and his little one made their way toward home.

 **A/N: There will be a cute moment in the next one, so please look out for that one but in the meantime, ADIOS AMIGOS! : D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You know the drill, I own the OC's. I hope you enjoy this cute moment and others. Anyway, ENJOY! :D**

Wolf had returned to his loft with Hailey to finally feed her. By the time he had unlocked the door her stomach had timed it and it started to rumble. She wimpered and he knew what that meant, but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ah know ah know Hailey. A'm gonnae git ye fed." Wolf shushed her calmly. Hailey giggled knowing that she was hungrier than a kid on her third day of fat camp. He had set her down on the couch while he fetched her baby food. He had also decided to get his drink and feed her while he watched what was on the ol' television.

Hailey was happily being fed while he was watching with suprised eyes as she devoured the first can of blueberry flavored baby food. The plastic spoon he had almost went down with the baby food as she was eating hungrily but adorably.

"Ah guess ye were hungery wee one. Ah could only imagine how long ye wur out in the cold." Wolf exclamied softly. Hailey just stared blankly but then burped a small one. Wolf just shook his head and chortled, when she gets older he would have to explain manners, but for now he would have to enjoy the cuteness.

After 45 mins of feeding her, he noticed her slowly drifting off to sleep to hit the sack. So he picked her up to cradle her in his arms, he noticed also the bits of baby food on her face. He was smart to have tissues nearby and cleaned her face up. Moments had went by and Hailey was fast asleep, which means Wolf could finally take a shower and squeeze in a couple hours of sleep himself since his stomach was asking for food earlier.

He had gotten to his small shower and began to cleanse himself while thinking at the same time. How was he gonna be able to find more money and go out and learn responsibilites for taking care of Hailey. This was a challenge and crossroad Wolf was at...

 **A/N: I know this was short, I kinda ran out of the idea for this. But I will come up with some new ones. Again, I hope you enjoyed this so far and I shall see you guys in the next one! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I still do not own TUGS, only the OC's. Anyway here is chapter 8, I hope you enjoy this one where Wolf is taking a big step up in being extra responsible for Hailey, you'll see. But before I go, one of the cute moments is an idea from FantasyNerd306 and the canal fishing part is too where Wolf teaches Hailey how to catch a fish. Anyway... ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

It had been 7 months since the lab scenerio, and Wolf was doing sketches since he was waiting for his favorite program to start, which didn't start another 3 hours. While he was happily sketching along, he didn't notice Hailey approach him and snuggle next to his leg at the small dining table while staring at him. She chirped and got his attention.

"Hi Hailey, what do ye want ye silly yin?" Wolf cooed as he picked her up and tickled her belly gently with his furry paws. "I'm hungy" Hailey said as she was waking up from her nap. "Ah knew ye wur gonnae say that." Wolf claimed sweetly. Wolf then got dressed from his lounge clothes to a clean black henly and blue denim jeans. He also cleaned Hailey since she had not bathed since the previous night.

Once the two were ready to go, Wolf then grabbed a maroon red hoodie and a baby blue blanket for Hailey to be concealed in. Wolf then made his way to Grosvenor Canal where he knew had some fish and be a good place for him to teach Hailey how to capture and eat fish without Wolf having to pay for more baby food. He didn't mind getting baby food, he just wanted to have a last resort in food for Hailey when she was hungry, and this was the perfect solution.

He arrived at the canal and saw plenty of fish in the canal, luckily the canal had a very shallow end where he could go in and be supervision for Hailey. He placed her in the shallow water and immediatly she went after a few fish as soon as she saw them. Wolf just laughed out loud when she raced after her targets, but also tell her not to go too far. Wolf then saw that there was a small warehouse where he could have Hailey sleep for when she got too big for the loft. But he would have to see if anyone owned it or not, and that is easier set than done.

After about 20 minutes, Hailey came back smiling with the fin of a fish in her mouth before she gulped it down, but there was a bit of blood on her lips and a lone drop was dribbling down her chin. Wolf just stood there in amazement, eyes as wide as saucers. His little one just killed a fish as her first official meal besides baby food. He cleaned her with the canal water and started to head back towards the loft so he can start his favorite program and be lazy the rest of the day.

When they got back, Hailey spoke up. "Dadda, what am I?" Hailey chirped out. Wolf then stopped in his tracks, picked her up and began to tell her what she was. "Ye see hailey, whin ah found ye almost 8 months ago, ye were on the street in a box. Ah didnae know if someone wis pranking me or nae but when ah pulled that blanket off o' ye, mah eyes wur as wide as th' moon. Ah then took ye in 'n' wanted tae see whit ye wur. So that's when ah met a scientist called Peter who took me 'n' ye to his lab to see what ye 'n' me looked like because of our appearances. When he took DNA samples o' me, th' outcomes came up unknown but when he got yer outcomes him 'n' me were astounded by the words on that computer screen. Hailey... Yer a Switcher Tug/Cat Hybrid." Wolf finised as he took a big gulp of his beverage.

Hailey then snuggled up next to Wolf and purred softly, Wolf noticed and tucked her in and got ready for his television program while his little one slept adorably and quietly.

 **A/N: *Phew* Another chapter out of the way, I just want to thank FantasyNerd306 for her reviews on this and her help the ideas for chapters and such. Please check her profile out, trust me, it's worth it to see her amazing stories. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I shall see you guys in the next one, ADIOS AMIGOS! : D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Still don't own anything, TUGS belongs to it's rightful owners and I own my OC's. Anyway we are getting close to the end of my story and the beginning of another good story (not mine) which FantasyNerd306 owns. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and would love to write more TUGS stories (if I get more time LOL). Anywho I have to write this now so I'll shut up and write it.**

The day came to where Hailey was too big for the small loft, Wolf had remembered the small warehouse she could sleep in, so he could still have a nice jog to see her when on money runs or when his fridge & pantry was empty and needed to be restocked.

Wolf planned on taking Hailey to the warehouse very early on a warm crisp morning. Luckily he had a toned body and some good strength to pick her up and take her to the warehouse. They got there and inspected her new sleeping quarters. It was pretty basic, just a nice small wooden warehouse directly next to the dock.

"A'richt hailey, this is th' warehouse ye'll be sleeping in. But dinna fash yirsel th' loft is just up th' road from this dock." Wolf explained as Hailey examined her new home. "Dad, you'll be coming to see me right?" Hailey asked worried. "Hailey, o' course ah will be seeing ye. Yer mah wee one, ah will protect ye wi' every ounce o' braun in my body."

Hailey teared up at the fact that her 16 year old father like figure was making an oath to lay down his life to protect her if necessary. Wolf also teared up too, but went over to hug her, he kissed her on the cheek and patted her bow. She was purring along softly knowing that she _too_ plans on protecting Wolf even if she will die doing it.

Wolf was planning on to depart when he saw that he could lock the doors just so people on sail boats wouldn't have a heart attack if they say Hailey. So he told her what he had to do every night, she was a little scared but understood it was for her own good. At least she was brought fish, mice or whatever rodents Wolf caught her.

The next morning rolled in quick, Wolf was passed out on the couch in an awkward position due to him getting back so late. He had some eggs and a cup of good ol' black joe before bringing Hailey some mice and fish he caught the night prior before collapsing on the couch.

He had also planned on going money searching too, he kind of lost track of how much pound sterlings he had over the years, but beggars can't be choosers. Wolf was down by the docks when he saw a huge Tugboat twice the size of his little one with a Blue and white hat, pair of glasses, red stack with a star on it and a shiny nameplate that read "Hercules" on it, gleaming in the early morning sunrise. Wolf was impressed that there was another Tugboat in London, but he didn't expect a person on board the Tug with him. He wore a blue sailors jacket with a white dress shirt, white dress pants and black dress shoes with a blue and white sailors hat.

The two were laughing along as they were talking about they first time they sealed their bond. "Haha I remember the pain I instantly felt as soon as I cut the cord, then put the tips of the cord on my palm Hercules" The man chuckled as Hercules just as him was also down nostalgia lane chortling as he remembers the same scenario. "I remember the same Captain Star sir, It was smashing to roam your memories and see you as a small child, and may I mention seeing you with that horrible acne! Haha, no offense Sir." Hercules sheepishly smiled when Captain Star groaned awkwardly but simply shrugged it off due to Hercules only joking with him. Hercules rarely joked around, he took things serious, the only time he would play around is with Lillie.

"It's fine Hercules, goodness me I hated that part of being a teenager, us humans go through phases we can't control, especially females. But some parts of growing up you get to do amazing things, we have choices in life to do positive things and negative things. " Captain Star smiling sharply as he took a look at his palm which was marked with the anchor of the tug he was bonded with, Hercules.

Wolf's ears perked up as soon as he heard rattling coming from the warehouse, he knew Hailey was gonna wake up soon. He also knew the conversation he heard could be a way to bond Hailey and him so they could never be seperated if they were made by citizens. But how, How would he explain to Hailey that there is a bond to bring a tug and it's owner closer...

 **A/N: *Phew* Yet another story done, I am planning on ending it soon, so I need to come up with some good ideas soon. Also some parts of the story are ideas from FantasyNerd306, so credit is to her. Anyway guys I gotta get going, so ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have returned! I apologize, I have been very busy, but I am now back. Without further or due... HERE YOU GO! Before I go here is the format code of how to know which conversation is which.** _ **Italic**_ **font is in the mind as they communicate through their minds. Regular font with close quotation apostrophes is normal communication. Anyway, I won't keep you!**

Wolf was ready to reveal the info to Hailey about how to bring her and himself closer then ever before. But what would her reaction be? He couldn't verbally hurt her, with the fact that he has to cut a simple cord, put the tips of the cord on his furry palm to seal the so called bond he heard the big tug and his Captain were talking about. But he was willing to take the risk to make his little one happy.

He got to the warehouse with Haileys bucket of food, and opened the door to find her beaming to see him. He parked himself next to her as she licked him with her wet and rough tongue. He chuckled as she greeted him playfully. He gave her the bucket of food while he was readying to tell her the information.

Wolf cleared his throat to get Haileys attention. "Hailey. Ah heard some speirins aboot th' curse, 'n' ah think ye better listen. Because... there is this bond where th' tug 'n' his/her caretaker can become closer, explore th' mind o' each other by cutting a cord at th' back o` yer head, placing oan th' palm 'n' thare is a mark on yer hand sealing that bond."

Hailey was flabbergasted by the info, but Wolf stepped closer to her and rubbed her soft cheek with his furry paw and shushed her gently. "Ah think this is th' only way tae ne'er get seperated, be closer 'n' so ye can choose yer rider. The one person who will protect ye 'n' ye can do th' same for yer rider. 'n' ah was willing tae ask ye Hailey... Would ye lik' me tae become yer rider?" Wolf asked with tears running down his furry cheeks.

Hailey was crying also but of joy, she never knew there was such a thing where a tug and it's caretaker could become closer mentally. "Yes Wolf, I would love for you to become my rider!" She exclaimed happily. Wolf's ears perked up as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. She did the same but with a huge wet tongue meeting his furry cheek. "Hailey, quit it ye silly yin!" Wolf exclaimed as he was giggling happily.

Wolf then searched for the cord, he then located it as he then prepared her and notified her it would hurt him a tad bit. Hailey was worried, she didn't want this bond sealing to hurt him, but she knew he can take care of himself like he did with Peter at the lab. He cut the cord with a pair of scissors he had and prepared for the pain that would come with the bond. He clenched his teeth as put the tips of the cord on him palm and whimpered like a hurt pup. The pain was not nice to feel, if Wolf had to describe it, it felt like a frozen blade that was lit on fire and placed on his palm. Wolf and Hailey both felt the energy given off of the bond as the pain slowly subsided.

 _W...Wolf... can you hear me?_ Wolf perked up but still a bit woozy from the experience.

 _Aye... wait... IT WORKED!_ Hailey then purred happily as she was ready to ask so many questions.

 _Yay! Did it hurt you at all?_

 _A bit, but I'm glad it's over. You want to explore my mind and see what I was like when I was little._ Wolf wanted her to see what he was like as a baby through the funny coincidence of how he found his loft and all the way until he found her that cold night.

For the next hour she explored his mind to see everything, from the night his parents died to where he did money hunts and such. At the end of the day, they were both glad they were brought closer than ever before. They were never ever going to let anything bad happen to either of them, that is if someone wants to meet the protector the one being attacked, and take note... DON'T TAKE THAT CHANCE AT UPSETTING A RIDER OR IT'S TUG.

Wolf decided to sleep with Hailey that night he didn't want her to be alone. So he picked up his blanket and pillow from the loft and snuggled up on Hailey's bow where he kept her warm and safe. They have now sealed the bond and nothing could ever tear that bond.

 **A/N: Thank goodness, I have made it this far, but there is at least one more chapter or two more to go. I haven't decided yet, but until then I hope you enjoy this one for now, and there are some references in this chapter that are from FantasyNerd306's story "Protector". I'm pretty sure you can see them (if your reading this LOL). Anywho, I have things to do so... ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	11. Story Update and Announcement

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this isn't a new chapter but it's an announcement and kinda of an update. I was thinking of doing a crossover story between my favorite show and movie, the show, Loud House and movie, The Expendables. I'm not completely sure, but if there are any fanfiction authors that are interested in seeing a crossover between these two and love this show and the movie Expendables, let me know and I'll give a good idea of what it's gonna be about. Anyway, but for the next chapter for this story I should have the next chapter up soon. So have no fear, other than that, see you in the next chapter! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Why hello there, didn't see you there. Anyway you know the deets, I own the OC's and nothing else and TUGS belongs to it's rightful owners. So without any further or due, we are getting closer, I don't know if I'm gonna finish it here or in the next one, just read it and you'll find out... SEE YA AT THE BOTTOM!**

Many years have went by and all was good in London with Wolf and Hailey, now 17, a teenager and had finally been able to use her fangs by killing a sargasso in the nice crisp summer. Wolf was watching by poking his furry head out from under her hat and making a nice cot with Hailey's soft hair. Wolf was older and taught his little one everything she would need to make friends with other Tugs or Riders (if she met any at all).

Wolf had celebrated his 32nd birthday days prior and was started to wonder if he could find a real job where Hailey could associate with others like her. Well, that day just arrived when Wolf was bringing Hailey a treat she rarely got when a familiar Tug and it's Captain showed up to do a simple task, and that was hang up help wanted signs. Wolf gave Hailey her treat and went to inspect the sign down the dock.

Wolf saw the info and read under his breath. "Hulp wanted, need switcher tug/hybrid wi' rider (if able tae come) tae hulp wi' extra duties. Minimum wage recieved if hired." As soon as he finished reading, his eyes were like deer eyes in the headlights. He had _ **finally**_ found a chance for Hailey to have friends with other Tugs that have the curse like her and himself to earn money as well. He saw a number too and the owner of the company called the Star Tug & Marine corporation. He immediatly went home and dialed the number to give info and apply.

While he was doing that, Hailey was sleeping sweetly in her house, well her warehouse. Wolf had running as fast as his hybrid legs could carry him back down to the dock to give Hailey the exciting news, which would explain why his facial expression was as so excited he couldn't hold the excitement any longer. He swung the doors open and gently woke Hailey who softly growled but settled by knowing it was only her dad.

"Hailey...great news...i got...a jab... In bigg city...where ye can...now be wi' ither tugs lik' ye!" Wolf boomed between breathes. Hailey's eyes went as wide as the moon when she heard the news. "Really! I can associate with others like me!" She squealed with excitement.

"Aye, noo ah will explain th' muckle info." Wolf replied as he then explained when they were needed and what the job will be like as well. She beamed with such jollyness on her face as she couldn't conceal her happiness.

Hours went by as she and Wolf were preparing to leave in the morning to Bigg City. Wolf had to admit, he was going to miss London, but he had accepted a great money making oppertunity and just couldn't turn it down. So he packed a lunch for him and Hailey to munch on the journey.

"Ye ready Hailey?" Wolf asked as he opened the doors to her warehouse. "Yeah, I'm a bit nervous dad. What if the other Tugs don't like me, what if I don't fit in with the crowd at all because of my appearance or personality?" She sounded worried and agitated. Wolf went to her cheek and hugged what he could and cooed her like he did when she was a pup. "None o' that wull happen hailey, ah promise. Captain Star awready told me that his tugs are respectful towards freish recruits 'n' defend thaim whin encountering rivals tae." Wolf gently told her as he caressed her cheek with his soft paw and kissed her cheek too. Hailey couldn't hold back tears and let the waterworks break, she couldn't believe that she was going to meet other friendly Tugs but rival Tugs too. Wolf snuggled next to her and comforted her until she stopped, when she did, they both fell asleep to be ready for the long journy the next morning.

Wolf woke Hailey when he saw the brink of dawn hit the surface of the waters. Wolf got under her hat and made camp while Hailey was feeling much better from last night. Wolf pet her side and they set off for Bigg City. They were excited as a donkey at a peanut factory but also optimistic that this was the right choice for both of them.

"Do you think I'll find my true love Wolf? Hailey asked out of curiousity with a grin that could replace the joker's any day of the week. Wolf then poked his head out with eyebrows raised. "Ah wull have tae catch up wi` him foremaist afore ye jump th' gun thare hailey, ye know that." Wolf knew she was ready to find a mate, but he wanted to get to their new job and get acquainted first. Hailey understood with a simple pur until Wolf shouted out. "Now, onward tae Bigg City mah wee yin!" Hailey simply started to laugh out loud along with Wolf as they made their way to their new job to find more Tugs with the curse.

 **A/N: I am finally finished! PHEW, thank goodness, this was alot of fun. I hope you enjoy this story, I intend to make more (hopefully) when I get time. If you want to see the story continue onward to where Hailey finds a mate, look on FantasyNerd306's profile and find the story "A Friendship and Then Some". Anywho, I hope you enjoyed reading this and before I go, let me know if your a fan of Sylvester Stallone because I plan to make a story crossover with The Expendables and Loud House. But I don't know if there are any Expendable fans out there, anyway enough of the lark, I have to get going, I'll decide if I will write it... ADIOS AMIGOS!**


End file.
